The Slytherin side of the Hogwarts Battle
by FlintsGirl
Summary: Thanks to NC and nemesisswan for reviews on my other stories. Had writers block, this one here just came to me and flowed out. Obviously the series has been told in the trio's point of view. But no one can seem to imagine Slytherin's point of view. So here you go all you Slytherin fans. With plenty of Marcus Flint and Kandace Callidus and all their mates. Enjoy, reviews please!


Year seven at Hogwarts meant being closer than ever to graduation. It seemed like I had been here forever, and yet the memories make it seem like it had only just begun. I lay in bed, complete darkness surrounding me from luscious emerald green curtains. What an entirely new world we had come back into when the Dark Lord raised to power once again. I closed my eyes, remembering the last week before my last year at Hogwarts began; the battle and finally finishing it all…

My betrothed, Marcus Flint and I were visiting Graham Montague at his parent's manor. Being Pureblood, the Pureblood law states that Pureblooded women must be married by the young age of 20 and Pureblooded men must be married by the young age of 25. If they have not found a mate of their own by the age limit, they get a mate chosen by their father's. With the Flint's and the Callidus's being among the most prominent Pureblood names in the Wizarding world, if was only natural our father's insinuate Marcus and I into a marital union. Lucky for us, we found each other before knowing of our father's arraignment.

Marcus, Montague, Rebekah and I were lounging in the vast green meadow behind Montague's manor. The sun shone brightly in the cloudless blue sky. The occasional puffy clouds lazily floating above giving some shade. Rebekah broke the peaceful silence with a small giggle, rolling over and scooting away from Montague. "Wonder how this year is going to turn out," she said after catching her breath. "What you on about?" asked Flint. "Well, with the Dark Lord being back, and Potter not coming back cause he actually thinks he can find him and kill him for good, and Snape finally getting the position he deserves at Hogwarts," she said breathlessly.

Flint laughed loudly as I rolled over onto my back. "Hopefully Potter will be killed once and for all. This year should be bloody amazing. Snape is Headmaster, no Potter to screw us for the Quidditch Cup, the Dark Lord infiltrating the Ministry." "You sound like Malfoy babe," I said. "Yeah, well I just wonder who'll be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this year. You'd think Snape would take the position now that he is Headmaster," yawned Montague. We looked at him curiously, wondering if he heard what Rebekah had just said.

A screech sounded in the distance, causing us all to whip around with our wands out. Now that the Dark Lord was indeed in power once more, new Deatheaters were being marked every second. Auror's were joining forces with the Order, taking us out every chance they got, no matter the age. We were always prepared to be found out. Yes, we are Slytherins, and yes, we are Deatheaters. It is to be expected, seeing as our parents are Deatheaters. You can say it is in our blood to follow.

We relaxed when we saw it was only our owls, come to deliver our new schedules, Professors, and needed supplies. Marcus had been in a pissy mood for staying back yet again. He is not daft; he was just more focused on Quidditch rather than his classes. He knew there was nothing he wanted more than to play professionally. The huge pitch's, the fans screaming your name, buying your jerseys. He was the most feared bloke in Slytherin, yet the most respected. All the other blokes always followed his lead. So if he was staying back, it looked like Montague, Pucey, and Bletchley were too.

"There's an advantage of you staying back Marcus. Were all in the same classes this year," I said. He slung an arm around my shoulders as Montague chipped in, "Look at the new Professors. Alecto and Amycus Carrow!" We all sighed in content, knowing our fellow Deatheaters would be at Hogwarts with us, making this last year a very memorable one.

The sound of the solid wood door opening to the 7th year girl's dormitory brought me out of the memory. Rebekah, Nikki and Bianca came in laughing their arses off. "Did you see his face? Whining like a sodding 1st year he was," said Bianca. "Well he obviously deserved it, calling her out like that," Rebekah added. "I can't believe they are allowed to do that. I know Snape approved torture, but it is so inhuman," said Nikki. Rebekah and Bianca turned toward Nikki, mouths open like fish gasping for air. "He's a bleeding Gryffindork Nikki. Deatheaters are the new rulers these days, you'd better get used to it. Most Slytherins turn out to become Deatheaters anyway," said Bianca. "Just because I am a Slytherin, does not mean I am going to succumb to the typical aspirations that people expect," she argued.

I rolled my eyes and flung open my curtains, making them jump in surprise. "Holy hell, knock it will you? If she doesn't want to be a Deatheater, stop spouting off about it. Bollocks. Now what the hell are you three talking about?" I asked as I flung my legs over the side of my bed stretching. Nikki smirked as Bianca and Rebekah groveled their apologies. I rubbed my temples, my headache reforming quickly. Being the leader and most feared yet respected of the most popular girls' clique in Slytherin house was exhausting sometimes.

I re dressed and did my makeup as they explained about Neville Longbottom being crucioed in class. He apparently tried stealing the Sword of Gryffindor for Harry Potter. Rather than Snape dishing out the punishment, he enlisted the Carrow siblings to do it for him. "Damn it. I always miss the good shite," I said as I walked out, the girls following in my wake.

"Well, well, felling better now sweetheart?" said Montague. I rolled my eyes smiling as I dropped down on the black leather couch next to Flint. Marcus kissed my neck and pulled me close, giving Montague the finger. Those two are best mates till the end, but in the back of their minds, I doubt they ever really take an eye off the other. Well, that love triangle has passed into the void in my eyes. I wish they would get the hell over it as I have done.

The bell rang, signaling time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. My favourite class. I got up, Flint lacing his fingers with mine leading the way, the rest of our clan following. Having Snape as a Headmaster and Deatheaters as Professors really gave an edge to Slytherin House. We were in the lead for house points and the Quidditch Cup. Students cleared the way when they saw us coming, cowering up against the walls. Being the most prominent house now; not that we weren't before, was having a great affect on others. We rarely got detention, we were favoured among others, and were allowed to act on our own accord…most of the time.

Today's class consisted of the usual defensive spells. We were paired up with the Gryffindorks to test them out. Draco Malfoy got paired with Longbottom, Flint with Ginny Weasley and so forth. Dumbledore's little army were no match for us. The comments flew back and forth, Snape sitting at his desk doing nothing to stop the turmoil. "No Potter to protect you here fatbottom!" yelled Draco. Neville threw Expellimarus at Malfoy, and Draco threw Imperious back. Ginny threw the Avis spell, causing Flint to duck and yell Levicorpus back at her. The Slytherin blokes broke into raucous laughter, and all hell broke loose.

By the end of class, most of the Gryffindors had to be brought to the Hospital Wing. Professor Snape awarded 30 points to Slytherin, for outstanding performances.

Days went by, fights ensued, and morale was low for anyone not in Slytherin. Tensions started getting ruffled with the constant rumors about Potter. Students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw suddenly started disappearing. None of us Slytherins thought anything of it. Maybe Snape had had enough of this Dumbledore's Army shite. Maybe he was expelling anyone who had a part in it. Maybe he was just killing them off. Hogwarts seemed to be slowly turning into a school for Slytherin House only; none of us minded O'course.

It was a usual evening in the Common Room; some of us doing school work, the boys throwing around a Quaffle. The faint sounds of sirens were suddenly heard out in the night. "What the bloody hell is that?" asked Flint. "Potter's in the area!" shouted Montague. "Sometimes it's a shame our common room is under the Black Lake. Would love to actually see what's going on," said Nikki. I nodded as the boys continued throwing the Quaffle, and we continued our school work. Whatever it was would most surely be in the Daily Profet tomorrow.

I had slept in the next day, seeing as it was Saturday. I was asleep on my stomach, Flint's arm wrapped around me. He sometimes crept into my bed when his mates couldn't sleep and would keep him up for hours. Nikki slid open the curtains on my four poster about to yell about Potter making the paper again. At the sight of me and Flint topless, she threw the curtains together again blushing furiously. "Too late. What you want?" I asked half awake.

Flint groaned beside me and threw a pillow at her. I laughed as she growled at him. "Potter was indeed in the area last night. Him, Granger and Weasley were spotted in Hogsmeade, but of course escaped once a bloody gain," Nikki continued. "Good let his arse get caught so we can get on with our bloody lives," Flint mumbled. "You are such a lovely morning person Flint. Why are you even here, boys are not allowed in the girl dormitories," She said angered. "That what you told Malfoy too?"He asked smirking. She gasped at him, grabbed my pillow out from under me and threw it with all her might. When Flint started to rise growling, she shrieked and jumped on her own bed. I turned over, smothering him, which turned into a heavy snogging session. "Ugh get a room," Nikki muttered. "We have one, get out," Flint retorted.

The day went by pretty normally. Marcus and I were the last to fully wake up and go down to the common room. It was a gorgeous sunny day, so me and the girls went with the guys and watched their Quidditch practice. It was getting dark when the boys came over to the stands. They had just flown over when an alarm sounded at the castle. We stared at each other knowingly, although Nikki seemed to be out of the loop. "What? What's going on?" she asked. Leave it to me to be the one to answer. "Dunno. Let's go find out shall we?"

It was faster to just hop onto the back of the boys' brooms and fly to the school, rather than rush down the stands and across the vast field to the school. We jumped off the brooms, and got inside the doors before Professor Carrow could lock them shut. "What's going on Carrow?" asked Montague. "School assembly Montague. The time is near yes?" He replied. Nikki looked more confused than ever as we made our way in. We found Malfoy with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy, waving us over.

"She's going to find out sooner than later Marcus. She should be prepared," I whispered to Flint. "She's not a Deatheater, it's no business of hers," he whispered back. I glared daggers at him, my hands on my hips. He shrugged and turned his head to listen to Professor Snape, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"It seems Mr. Potter was spotted earlier last evening in Hogsmeade. Should anyone try to aid Mr. Potter, they will be punished severely. If anyone in here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements…I invite them to step forward...Now." Everyone was silent; no one moved, no one seemed to breathe. I looked at Marcus with raised eyebrows and then turned to the girls. "Told you," whispered Nikki. There was a sudden gasp, and we whipped around to see a group of students part to reveal none other than Potter himself.

"It seems, despite your exhaustive defense strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem Headmaster," Potter said. The Great Hall doors opened and the Order came through. "I'm afraid it's quite extensive. How dare you stand where he stood. Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you…and killed him. Tell them!"Potter continued. "Oh you have got to be bloody joshing me!" said Malfoy, a little too loudly. I bit my lip wondering what we should do. The Dark Lord said at the last meeting that if anyone were to spot him, to inform him right away.

Suddenly Snape drew his wand and pointed it directly at Potter's heart. McGonagall jumped in front of Potter, wand at the ready. A small duel ensued between McGonagall and Snape, at which point Snape disapperated through the glass window. I started to huddle our group as McGonagall screamed the word coward at a now not present Professor Snape. All at once, people started dropping to the ground, covering their ears. Everyone except a good number of Slytherins and the Carrows. The Carrows kept looking our way, almost as if silently asking what they should do now that Snape was gone. Seriously? They were more prominent Deatheaters than we were! Then the Dark Lord himself spoke. "Give me Harry Potter. I know many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think to fight is wise. But this is a folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have one hour," He finished.

Students stared; no one moved or said a word. Then Pansy Parkinson moved forward. "What are you waiting for?! Someone grab him!" she yelled. There was some shuffling, and Ginny Weasley was the first to stand in front of him. Then others followed suit. I tuned out what happened next, formulating a plan. Then suddenly, McGonagall's words caught my attention. Something about throwing Pansy and the rest of the Slytherins into the dungeons and holding us there.

No, no, no, that would not do. I looked at Flint, a sort of panicked expression on my face. He gripped my hand tightly, giving me a look of control. Mr. Filtch started calling for us to follow him, as all the other houses cheered. Ahh, how I wanted to obliterate all of them, thinking they were so bloody mighty. I followed Marcus, and the others followed me, not knowing what he planned. Suddenly my Mark seared on fire. I gritted my teeth, knowing the others must be burning as well.

We had followed the other Slytherins almost to our common room door, when Flint suddenly detoured around the other corner. Montague, Pucey, Bletchley, Rebekah, Bianca, Nikki and I slipped into the alcove with him. "We have to go. Now," he said. "What?! What are you talking about?! Go where?!" Nikki asked, starting to freak out. "Nikki, you know damn well what we're talking about. You have to stay here, you aren't…one," I said. "Babe," Marcus said, pulling my hand. "Are you bloody joshing me?! You're really going to go out there and fight!?" she almost screamed. "Nikki, we don't have a bloody choice. Not to mention we are not staying here locked up like bleeding slaves. They're not giving him up, and we're obviously not staying to fight against the Dark Lord!" Montague whispered fiercely.

I grabbed Nikki in a quick hug, not knowing what else to do. "Go in with the others Nikki. Stay safe. Go in and pack your things. When the fighting ensues, flee. Don't stay, you'll only get hurt," I said franticly as my Mark burned more fiercely and I let out a small gasp. Marcus pulled on my hand, urging us to go. "Kandace…" Nikki pleaded. "I'm sorry Nikki, it's my duty. I'll owl you when I can," I said quickly.

Bianca, Rebekah, Montague, Pucey, Bletchley and Marcus started away, with Marcus pulling me harder. I looked back one more time at Nikki and fled with the lot of them. We ran out the castle as fast as we could. No one saw us, as they were all still congregated inside the Great Hall. We ran across the land towards the Forbidden Forest, coming to a halt right before entering. We each waved our wands over our faces, obscuring them with our Deatheater masks. We then held each other's hands, disapperating to the Dark Lord.

"Ahh, I see our youngest Deatheaters have finally joined us. Any word?" asked the Dark Lord. "They're preparing to fight My Lord. He will not surrender, nor will they give him up," said Marcus bowing. We all bowed as well, each of us saying My Lord. "Well, we will have to change that now won't we?" My Lord said.

An hour had passed, with no sign of Potter. "They never learn. Such pity," The Dark Lord said. "My Lord. Shouldn't we wait?" asked Nott. "No…Begin!" The Dark Lord called. We all raised our wands, silently cursing the forcefeild around Hogwarts Castle to diminish. It took a good few minutes, but eventually the forcefeild crumpled to fiery ash. "Flint, you take your group to the bridge. The rest of you spread out around the castle… GO!" the Dark Lord yelled. "And I want him alive! I want to kill him myself!"

We called to the others to follow. Who knew where our parents were, probably among the other group. As we ran to the covered bridge, the ground rumbled, splitting and shattering dirt and rock. It seemed like the trolls, monstrous spiders and giants had decided their fate after all. I trembled in fright about the spiders. Being a huge aractophobic at this moment was not good for me. The stale air of this dark night turned cold, frost slicking up the grass. Shivers coursed through us as Dementors flew over us like liquid ink. Small fiery bits had set parts of the bridge aflame.

We had almost made it to the bridge, when some of our fellow Deatheaters flew into an invisible forcefeild. The sound of the zapping as the blue white light turned them to ash; nothing compares to it. That one scene would be forever etched into my brain. Scabior Snatcher held out his arms stopping the rest of us before we could succumb to the same fate. Marcus grabbed me by the back of my cloak, me stumbling back into his arms.

Neville was positively beaming as he puffed out his chest. "Yeah?! You and who's army?!" He shouted. A piece of ash from the forcefeild we destroyed fluttered down and landed at Scabior's boot. We all looked up and back at Neville, whose demeanor seemed to be diminishing. Scabior smirked evilly. The he carefully and slowly extended his boot far in front of him. We all cringed, then simultaneously grinned, smirked, and chuckled. Scabior yelled at the top of his lungs and we all took off for the bridge.

Spells started flying on our end; everything from Imperious, Crucio, Stupefy, Expellimarus, even Avada Kedrva. Amazing really, that over 100 Deatheaters shooting at a single target could not hit him. Sparks flew, blasting off bits of the bridge. Neville ran for his life, stumbling and smacking into the bridge. Suddenly he turned whilst running, and threw Confringo at the lot of us. Luckily he missed us and instead hit the underside of the bridge. Unluckily for everyone, the bridge started to crackle and burst into flame. I turned whilst running and saw the bridge turning to ash, crumbling before my very eyes.

Deatheaters fell quickly, screaming their revenge, not knowing if they would be alive to enact it. "Flint!" I screamed pointing back at the free fall. He grabbed my hand, and I made a chain grabbing the others as we disapperated to the front of Hogwarts… as the remaining Deatheaters fell to their possible death. It was a clumsy landing, and we stumbled to our feet quickly. I looked all around, flames shooting up at various places in the castle. Deatheaters, trolls, spiders, statues brought to life, students and Professors fighting with all their might. It was hard to describe the feelings as I watched my school crumbling before me. Everyone was fighting for different reasons, good versus evil…and I had chosen my side.

"Don't leave me," I said to Marcus. Similar things were said between Montague and Rebekah, Bianca and Pucey. Marcus grabbed me roughly, and kissed me like it was the first time. Sparks flew inside me, my inner core melted to a sugary liquid. I held onto him tightly, kissing him back with every bone in my body. And then we went to fight.

We caught up to the other eager Deatheaters; throwing every single curse and spell we were ever taught and then some. I ducked numerous times as red, green, yellow and blue sparks grazed by me. I dove and ate a mouthful of dirt as the Crucio spell was yelled my way. Marcus's sleeve caught fire as he finished off a Ravenclaw student. Ravenclaw's were not that bad, but I had no time to go see who had fallen before us. I threw him to the ground, and he yelled in pain as I yelled Aguamenti. The fire extinguished leaving his right side soaked. Rebekah screamed as she was hit with Levicorpus, dangling in mid air. Montague yelled Petrificus Totalus at the Professor and Liberacorpus at Rebekah, catching her before she crashed to the ground.

We moved on, not paying attention; throwing curses at anyone in particular. Students, Professors, trolls, spiders, living statues and Deatheaters fell in motionless piles as everyone's spells and curses made contact. Our Marks burned and we quickly disapperated back to the Dark Lord. It seemed numerous Deatheaters had survived so far, and we were gathered in plans for our next move. The Dark Lord stood there, clutching his chest, gasping for breath. Deatheater Pius Thicknesse muttered," My Lord." Without even a glance, the Dark Lord threw Avada Kedrva at him, killing him instantly in a bright green glow.

The Dark Lord started towards us, his lethal python slithering behind him. "Come Nagini. I need to keep you safe," Voldemort hissed. He disapperated away with her, to who knows where. "What we do now?!" Yelled Crabbe. Other Deatheaters mumbled and yelled in agreement, surging forward. "Move on!" Yelled Greyback. "Take to the castle, take what is ours!" Yelled Marcus and Montague together. There was no hesitating as the rest of us apperated back in and ran to continue battle. Back into the war we all went, once again screaming curses, spells, and using our bodies to win. Blood, tears and sweat reining over everyone.

Still more people went down, but with so much ciaos it was hard to tell who was friend or foe. A jet of red light came flying at me and as I prepared to duck, Marcus knocked me to the ground and took the curse. I screamed louder than I ever had before, until I was gasping for breath. I crawled over to him, whispering his name over and over; caressing his face, tearing off his shirt to find the wounds. Montague and Rebekah ran over when they heard me screaming. "Marcus…baby stay with me…don't you dare leave me…PLEASE," I kept saying. Rebekah tried pulling me from him, and all I remember is shoving her off me and flinging myself back on Marcus.

"Bekah," Montague said. She grabbed me again and pulled me away from the ensuing fighting; Montague pulling Marcus. We got to a still intact corner of stone, where Rebekah released me and went to Marcus. Montague came over to me, pulling me into his arms. "Shh, shh, it'll be alright. He'll be fine," he said. "I dunno where the wounds are, he isn't breathing, he…he…" I burst into tears again. Montague held me at arm's length speaking very slowly. "Listen to me. Kandace listen. He will be fine. In the event he is not, I promise you I will protect you. I will keep you from harm, keep you safe. I can never take the place of my best mate, but if you so desire, I would rather be with you forever, protecting you rather than someone your Father has in mind. That is the worse case scenario of course, and you know Bekah, she is the best at healing," he said wholeheartedly.

I stood there in silence, at a loss for words. Did he just? I can't believe he... I slumped into his arms, about to lose consciousness when Rebekah's voice called out. She moved out of the way, revealing Marcus coughing trying to sit up. I flew out of Montague's arms, flinging myself into Marcus hysterical. What an odd experience for him to be comforting me, when he nearly died. I sat in his lap crying hysterically as he buried his head in my neck and hair trying to calm me. "Shh, shh, it's alright. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Forever, I love you."

Without warning came Lord Voldemort's voice loud and clear once again. "You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this; every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter. I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you…Rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who try to conceal you from me."

I grabbed Marcus's hand, screamed for our mates. We gathered together and disapperated as a string of curses came our way. Marcus groaned in pain as we appeared in front of Lord Voldemort, forming an arc around him…and then we would wait…Time seemed to slow, images burned into my skull of the fallen. How I wanted to just grab Flint and disapperate to anywhere but here. Not knowing our fate; standing, waiting until the end.

"No sign of him My Lord," one of the other Deatheaters said. Lord Voldemort walked slowly forward, Bellitrix following closely. She bowed her head as he turned to face the rest of us. He walked slowly towards us and then stopped suddenly. Potter emerged from the trees staring at something beyond us. I turned my head and found 6 Deatheaters had Hagrid in restraints. Lord Voldemort turned towards Potter as Hagrid said," Harry? No! What are you doing here?" "Quiet!"Yelled one of his captures.

Potter and Lord Voldemort stared one another down, silently daring the other to speak first. "Harry Potter. The boy who lived. Come to die," said Lord Voldemort quietly. Nagini slithered slowly to her master… Lord Voldemort raised his wand; Potter closed his eyes. "AVADA KEDRVA!" Lord Voldemort yelled.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion then. The green blast of light fired out of the Dark Lord's wand. The shimmery killing curse engulfed Potter, sending him crashing to the ground. The Dark Lord flew backwards suspended in mid air, only to fall to the ground in a crumpled heap. No one knew what to do, everyone holding our breaths. Bellitrix LeStrange propelled forward, covering the Dark Lord with her body. "My Lord. You hurt?" She said gently, breathlessly. "I don't need your help," Lord Voldemort said getting to his feet, pushing her out of the way. Narcissa Malfoy strode forward with a purpose towards Potter.

"The boy? Is he dead?" Asked Bellitrix. We all surged forward, careful not to pass our Lord. Narcissa bent down, obscuring Potter's head from view. A moment passed with everyone holding our breaths. She got up, turning our way slowly saying only one word. "Dead." There was a moment of cheering, shouts of congratulations to the Dark Lord. Marcus pulled me into his arms, calming my shaking, neither of us saying anything. I held him tightly, loosening when he moaned once more. "Thank you, thank you. Well now. Only one thing to do, isn't there? Let us bring him back. Let us show the world, who will forever be the most powerful. You there, giant. You will carry him," Lord Voldemort said.

Hagrid surged forward powerfully, humongous tears dripping down his cheeks. He gently picked up Potter in his arms, cradling him like a newborn baby. The crowd of Deatheaters made sounds of fake crying, wails and moaning. Others kept on cheering, laughing or even singing. Lord Voldemort then lead the procession back to the ruined remains of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The stone bridge leading to the main entrance of Hogwarts was intact enough for us to cross. Pieces of the stone structure were crumbling, other areas were gone completely. As we made our way into the stone courtyard, the remaining students and Professors came out to greet us. We stopped a good feet away, wands at the ready. "Harry Potter…is DEAD!" Screamed the Dark Lord. "No!" Screamed Ginny Weasley as she surged forward towards us. Her father grabbed her and dragged her back to the others. "SILENCE!" Lord Voldemort commanded.

"Stupid girl. Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth you put your faith…in me," Lord Voldemort said. He started pacing, turning to be able to speak to everyone; making sure everyone saw and heard him. "Harry Potter is dead!" He yelled. Most of us Deatheaters laughed, some cheered. "And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward now and join us…or die," Lord Voldemort continued. No one moved. No one said a word. No one dared breathe. Then Lucious Malfoy said almost deftly, "Draco. Draco." He extended his hand, silently pleading. Narcissa Malfoy said, "Draco. Come." Everyone trained their eyes on Draco Malfoy wondering what he would do; where his true loyalties lie.

Draco strode forward, not looking anyone he left behind in the eye. "Ah, well done Draco. Well done," Lord Voldemort said, actually embracing Draco. Lord Voldemort released him, Narcissa grabbing him and pulled him into the crowd of Deatheaters. Suddenly, making the students and Professors gasp in surprise, Neville Longbottom limped forward. "Well I must say I had hoped for better," Lord Voldemort said. Raucous laughter rang out among us Deatheaters. "And who might you be young man?" Asked the Dark Lord. "Neville Longbottom," Neville stated looking at the ground. Laugher erupted once again. "Well Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks," Lord Voldemort started.

Neville daringly cut the Dark Lord off. "I want to say something." "Well Neville, I am sure we'd all be fascinated in what you have to say," The Dark Lord answered. "Doesn't matter that Harry's gone, " Neville started. Shamus Finnigan intercepted," Stand down Neville." "People die every day. Friends…family…Yeah. We lost Harry tonight. He's still with us. In here. So's Fred. Remus. Tonks. All of em. They didn't die in vain. But you will. Cause your wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us…for all of us. It's not over!" Neville shouted the end part, whilst pulling out the Sword of Gryffindor.

I wept silently in Marcus's arms. Even though I was a Deatheater, I still had a heart; and it was aching at every word Neville said. At every life he said had been lost. At the crumbling school around me. I looked through the crowd of Deatheaters and spotted Montague and Rebekah in the same position. Both bruised and bloody, but alive. I turned my head and spotted Bianca and Pucey holding hands. Bianca's head wrapped up and Pucey's arm in a makeshift sling, but breathing. I craned my head again, but lost hope in finding Bletchley in the sea of black. I faced forward again, and could just make out Nikki's face near Professor Slughorn. I sighed in angry relief and tuned back into what was going on.

At that precise moment, Harry Potter tumbled out of Hagrid's arms onto the ground. All of us Deatheaters gasped as he got himself up quickly, pointed his wand at Nagini and yelled," Confringo!" He missed and took off running around the courtyard as students and Professor's gasped and screamed in surprise. Lord Voldemort threw curse after curse after curse at Potter. Some Deatheaters started apperating away in fear. Bellitrix started screaming for them to come back, daftly calling out their names. Lord Voldemort turned quickly trying to gain control.

I squeezed my eyes just for a second and as the Deatheater numbers dwindled, the remaining Deatheaters, including Marcus, Montague, Me, Rebekah, Bianca and Pucey surged together. Bletchley came out of nowhere and joined us, limping profusely. Potter and the rest of the students and Professor's surged quickly back into what remained of the castle. Lord Voldemort apperated after Potter, as we all plowed forward casting curse after curse. I turned my head for some inexplicable reason, to see Narcissa, Draco and Lucious running away. I turned back to the task at hand, blowing up anything and anyone in my path.

Remember one thing. No matter what happens, the strong will always conquer. We remaining Deatheaters blasted our way into the castle, and duels lit up once again. I kept one hand holding Marcus's, whilst I shot curse after curse. Unfortunately it was now light out and I could see everyone I was aiming to incapacitate. I was dueling with Dean, Marcus with some Hufflepuff bird. I could make out Rebekah dueling with Professor Flitwick and…I lost my breath. Montague was circling with Nikki. Thank Salazar we had our masks still on, for certain we would be dead or captured had we been recognized.

The Weasley mum was dueling Bellitrix, with Bellitrix winning. Dean cast Stupefy at me, which I ducked and hit him with Petrificus Totalus. I started in on the next victim when a familiar screech sounded in my ears. I looked just in time to see Bellitrix LeStrange's body being sucked in, and then exploding into bits. Pieces of her flying everywhere, and then nothingness. I cringed inwardly and continued in the fight, always keeping an eye on the others now as well since we were now dwindling from death or unconsciousness.

Screams, thuds and stone smashing was all I could hear. Curses were flying, bodies falling and blood spurting. People running, things crashing, others were moaning. My Dark Mark burned with an intensity I never imagined I could ever feel in my lifetime. Obviously the others felt it as well; gritting our teeth and screaming inside ourselves was all we could do to not give ourselves away. Someone screamed that the Dark Lord had fallen for the last time. I gasped unbelievingly and fled to the courtyard, Flint and the other Deatheaters behind me. It was indeed true. Potter's curse had relinquished the Dark Lord to start to fade. His skin flaked off, his screams were deafening. The wind picked up, carrying his life, his soul if he had any left and his entire being into the sky. Potter fell to his knees as people started to grasp what just happened. Deatheaters were disapperating, students and Professors cheered whilst trying to grab onto straying Deatheaters.

I screamed for Flint, the others running towards us. We all grabbed hands and disapperated into the Dungeons; Slytherin House once again. The other Slytherins were muddled around the common room, some in their dormitories. There was a smattering of screams and gasps when we apperated right in. We didn't stop to do nothing, just retreated up the stairs into the boys' 7th year dormitory. Blaise Zambini was there, and we threw him out and locked the door, both with the iron bar and some spells. We each threw off our masks, stuffing them deep into our trunks; collapsing on beds. No words could be said. I cried in Marcus's arms as he rubbed my back soothing away my pain.

I can't remember how long we stayed locked in that dormitory for fear of being caught and thrown in Azkaban. Hours, days, maybe weeks. A knock on the door, Professor Slughorn telling whoever was in there that they needed all wand power to help start rebuilding the castle. That dinner would be held shortly. I took a deep sigh and opened the door, wand at the ready. "Oh dear, you need medical attention…as do the rest of you. Did you all end up fighting as well then? Come, come, come, to the makeshift Hospital Wing we all go," said Professor Slughorn.

I felt an arm go around me, kissing my neck. I opened my eyes and stared at Marcus Flint in his Slytherin uniform, graduation cap on his head. I smiled and kissed him deeply, butterflies churning in my stomach like always. I let him lead me down to the common room where all our mates were waiting. Graduation day at Hogwarts had finally come. We followed the procession, hand in hand to the Great Hall. New Headmistress McGonagall was at the front standing at the podium. "Well Hogwarts. We made it to another graduation. Before we begin, I would like to ask for a few moments of silence for all that we have lost. Friends, family, Professors, and more," McGonagall started.

Marcus wrapped his arms around me and I held onto him tightly. I had already relived these memories today; they would forever be in my memory. Seeing Professors who had taught me for the last 7 years dead on the ground. Students who I had never really known the names of, some who had been quite alright in my book. Dead. Our school crumbling to piles of rocks…and we had been a part in the destruction and death. The Dark Lord was dead, gone forever. The Dark Mark would be forever etched into our arms; a sort of permanent reminder, yet never to burn again.

"Thank you. Now, let's get on with it shall we?" McGonagall said smiling. She unrolled a long sheet of parchment and started reading names. 7th years, starting with Gryffindor House of course, made their way up to her to get their certificates of completing school. Some younger students in the Hogwarts band played graduation music in the background. Families and friends cheered. It was all over…time for a new beginning.


End file.
